1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular operating apparatus in which an operating portion on which operating switches are arranged is arranged in a vehicle cabin in a separate location that is physically distanced from a display portion that displays an operation menu image showing the positional arrangement and function of the operating switch of the operating portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-6687, for example, discloses a related on-board equipment switch safety operating system which includes a multi-functional switch operating plate arranged in a preferable position in a vehicle, in which a plurality of various switches for operating various on-board equipment are arranged together, a display which is arranged in a preferable position in the vehicle within an operators forward field of view and displays an image of the arrangement of the plurality of switches, and a controller which, when the operator operates a given switch with a fingertip, performs control to notify the operator of the positional arrangement and function in the image of the given switch shown on the display based on a detection signal that is output when operation of the given switch is detected. This operating system is structured such that the given switch on the multi-functional switch operating plate can be operated in real time by a fingertip while the operator visually confirms the image of the given switch displayed on the display while looking ahead.
Also, another related on-board switch operating apparatus, which is operated by the driver and controls electronic equipment in a vehicle, includes a switch array which can be arranged in a position near the driver's seat, thus allowing easy operation by the driver, and in which a plurality of switches are arranged; a camera which can be arranged near the driver's seat and which consecutively captures images of the switch array and switch operations by the driver; an indicator image data storing portion which stores indicator image data for indicating near each switch the function of that switch on the image captured by the camera; an image combining portion which combines the images of the indicating image data in the indicator image data storing portion with the image data of the captured image; a display portion which can be arranged in or near a front panel and displays the combined image; and a control portion which receives a switch operating signal and outputs a control signal for performing control corresponding to the function indicated on the image of the switch (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-335330; similar technology is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-269012 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-26046).
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-236243 discloses a blind touch controller for specifying a menu for vehicle information shown on a display, which has switch operating means for specifying the vehicle information menu. Human detecting means is provided on the switch operating means. When an operating finger is extended to operate the switch operating means, this human detecting means detects an object approaching an access area in a range a predetermined distance from the switch operating means, recognizes that the detected object is the operating finger, and generates an access signal.
In the various vehicular operating apparatuses described above, the operating portion can be arranged in a position that is physically distanced from the display portion by using a camera to capture an image of the hand of the user which is operating the operating portion and showing that image superimposed on the display portion that shows the operation menu image. These apparatuses are thus useful because they make so-called blind operations of on-board equipment easy.
However, because the operating portion is mounted in a vehicle, it is inevitably exposed to an environment in which sunlight will shine onto it. When sunlight enters the operating portion, it may cause the color (saturation) and brightness of the operating portion in the image to change or cause shadows from objects to be cast onto the operating portion. As a result, the contrast difference or the color (saturation) difference between the image of the portion of the hand and the image of the portion other than the hand in the image (i.e., the image of the operating portion) tend to decrease, making it difficult or impossible to accurately extract the image of the portion of the hand from the image captured by the camera. Also, in an environment in which there is insufficient lighting such as at night, it is conversely necessary to light up the operating portion using cabin interior lighting or the like. In this case as well, attempting to provide sufficient lighting may bother the user, as well as result in shadows, for example, being cast on the operating portion just as in the case with sunlight, thus making it difficult or impossible to extract the image of the hand.